No Amortentia Needed
by xCrushedHopex
Summary: Hermione has been noticing Ron is different, and she wonders why. She finds out that Ron is back with Lavender. She's depressed by his unfaithfulness, and doesn't know who to turn to, but there's someone who's been waiting for this moment and for Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Secret by xCrushedHopex**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione took a seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. She stared at the back of his head as he dropped food on his plate.

_He's been acting so different, _Hermione thought. _Like if he doesn't love me anymore._

She twisted her sweaty fingers and kicked her feet. She wasn't hungry. After a while, Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore. She got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. Her breath was jagged as she ran up the marble staircase, and her tears dried against her face with the cold air. She reached the library and entered there, leaning her back against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely onto her cheeks.

Madam Pince was walking by the wall on which Hermione was leaning on. She ignored her, because she had long since gotten used to teenagers and their hormones taking refuge in her library.

Hermione opened her eyes with one last dry sob. She stood up to leave. When she was almost outside the library, she felt a warm hand grab her arm just above her elbow. She turned her head to see who it was that had grabbed her. When she saw who it was, she almost jumped out of surprise and confusion. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Er…?" Stammered Hermione.

Draco had been lost in Hermione's eyes. The second he seemed to realize what he had done, he let go instantly. His soft expression hardened.

"Why're you crying, Granger?" He sneered.

Hermione was shocked also at his sudden change of expression. She sniffed, looked down, and shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered. She ran out of the library.

_What just happened?! _She thought to herself. Malfoy had just grabbed her and asked her why she was crying.

While Hermione was heading for the Gryffindor common room, she bumped into Ron.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. Hermione spoke. "Listen, Ron, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" He clearly didn't want to talk about this.

"You're acting strange, different as before. What happened to the old Ron?"

"Nothing's different, I'm the same."

"No you're not!"

"Fine! If you really want the truth. I'm back with Lavender. There, is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Hermione was distraught. "Why did you do this to me?" She said quietly. "What about all that we've been through together, I though you loved me?" After these words Ron stayed quiet, and gave no intention of speaking.

"Fine," she said, and ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret by xCrushedHopex**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache. She vaguely remember the previous day's events in a stressful blur. She had broken up with Ron... She sat upstraight in her four-poster bed. ...Only because he cheated on her with Lavender... _Oh_, she thought, and slunk back down. She would never return with him if he cheated on her, especially with that trashy Lavender.

Hermione went down to breakfast and served a small portion of food on her plate quietly, sitting considerately far away from the rest of the Gryffindor civilization.

Professer McGonagall cleared her throut. Hermione looked up to the staff table. McGonagall announced, "As you all recall, at the beginning of the term, I mentioned that I will be choosing the Head Boy and Girl around November, which it is now. If you have been chosen as Head Boy or Girl, I will let you know shortly after your last class today."

Hermione wanted to be Head Girl, all she asked was that Ron was not to be picked for Head Boy. Anyone but him.

So Hermione continued through her day, barely writing down notes like she always used to, when she had Ron, hr life sort of had a meaning: now it apparently had none. But Hermione thought she musn't concern herself with him and she must live on with her life.

Potions was her last class of the day, and when it was over, she headed towards the Gryffindor coommon room. When she was about to tell hte password to the Fat Lady, Professer McGonagall came up to her.

'Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, professer?"

"Ms. Granger, you have been chosed for Head Girl. Congratulations. Please meet me at the staff room in half an hour."

"Okay professer."

Hermione practically whispered the password to the Fat Lady, who replied with a lazy "ehh...?" and swung open.

She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory and looked at herself in hte mirror. She looked horrible. She went to the wondow where the pitcher of cold water was and splashed some of it onto her face, partly to clean herself, and partly to wake herself up completely.

Hermione grabbed her brush and passed it through her hair a few times, then she made a long braid that went down her back.

For the half hour, she sat qiuetly on her four-poster, and then headed silently into the common room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting together there.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I've been picked ofr Head Girl," she replied quietly, and left for the staff room.

When she went inside, she would have never guessed who sat on the chair beside her. Draco Malfoy. He stared at her expresionless: both kindness and rudeness was far from his face.

McGonagall began to talk. "As Head Boy and Girl, you have certain resposibilities. Helping the younger students, helping organize events for the school, helping teachers, etcetera. You will be also sharing your own quarters. It contains a sitting room in the bottom level for you to sit and discuss plans, and to rooms on the top level for you to sleep. I expect you to move in tonight. That is about it, if you have any questions, please let me know."

Hermione and Draco both shook their head at McGonagall, and left hte staff room. Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room and her dormitory and threw all her things in her trunk. She came back down and this time Ginny spoke. "You're moving into your quarters already? Who's the Head Boy?"

"Yeah, and it's... Draco Malfoy," she added the last part quietly and stormed from the room.

The rest of the night she moved into the quarters and organized her things. The second Hermione's head hit the bed she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Little Incident**

Hermione woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She was so happy that she had been made Head Girl, and that Ron wasn't the Head Boy. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione really wanted this job to work for her, so she decided that she would at least try and be friendly with Draco. After all, it wasn't like before when Malfoy and his parents still followed Voldemort. Draco had changed, and Hermione realized it, so she was willing to get to know him better.

Hermione got up from her bed and made her way into the bathroom that connected both her and Draco's room, so it was shared. She took her clothes on and clambered into the shower. Feeling the cold water pour down her body was a refreshing feeling. She hated warm morning showers; they always seemed to lull her back to sleep. When she felt that she was awake enough, she turned the handle and opened the shower curtain to grab the towel.

At that exact same moment, Draco walked into the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. At Hermione's shriek, he looked up and saw Hermione momentarily exposed, but not before she pulled the shower curtain sideways then up to her chin, so only her distressed face was visible.

Draco looked pleasantly surprised. He chuckled.

"Malfoy, get out," said Hermione in a menancing whispering shout. Draco left the bathroom, looking much sharper than when he entered, and shut the door.

_Bloody hell_, thought Hermione. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her rib cage. She grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself inside the tub. When she got out, she got thoroughly dressed in a matter of seconds. Fumbling with the doorknob, she finally managed to get out of the bathroom.

Hermione went down to the Head Boy and Girl common room. Draco was already there. He had a notebook on his lap and he was drawing the Slytherin banner onto it.

Hermione took a seat next to him. When Draco realized she was next to him, he said, "Sorry about that little... incident."

"That's okay. I've learned my lesson: always lock your bathroom door."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, 'specially when I'm around."

Hermione smiled. "So you draw?"

"Yeah a bit. I'm not that good though."

"No you are!" Insisted Hermione as he took a closer look at his drawing. "It's very pretty, but I'm not much a Slytherin supporter."

"Heh, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: His Heart's in the Right Place**

Hermione continued to look at Draco draw the Slytherin banner.

"So was Weasel surprised when he found out I was Head Boy?" Asked Malfoy.

"I didn't tell him, actually."

"Something's different, you always tell him everything, and you haven't yet told me off for calling him Weasel." He looked up from his notebook as he said this.

"What, do you want me to?"

"No, I was just asking." He looked back down.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we broke up. He got back with that Lavender _slut_ behind my back."

"Wow, that's... _horrible._"

"Yeah, that's why I was crying, that day in the library."

Draco looked away and did not continue the conversation. Obviously he did not want to recall the events. Hermione understood, she did not urge for the conversation to continue. Instead she stood up and said, "I'm going down to breakfast; are you coming?"

"Er, yeah just give me a moment."

Hermione stood by the portrait hole (which was similar to the Gryffindor one) while Draco put away his notebook and quill.

Once they reached hte bottom of the marble staircase that lead to the Great Hall, they parted ways: Hermione to the Gryffindor table, and Draco to the Slytherin table.

Hermione took a seat between Ginny and Harry.

"Hey guys," she said.

Ginny spoke softly, as if speaking to a loved one on their deathbed. "Hermione, I know my brother's been an ultimate jerk, but you don't have to go off making him jealous, especially with Malfoy." She said _Malfoy_ like most people would say _bubotuber pus_.

"He's not that bad, he's actually nice," said Hermione.

Harry responded this time, not as soft as Ginny though. "Hermione, the illusion of him being boyfriend-material now that he's not with Voldemort might intrigue you, but he's not. I'm not telling you to get back with Ron, I'm just saying, stay away from Malfoy."

Hermione replied much harsher this time. "His heart's in the right place! It might not seem so to you but I know, because I actually took the time to talk to him and listen to him."

Ginny and Harry looked taken aback.


End file.
